Alien Bira
, also known as Alien Villa, was an alien race from the planet Bira that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. One of them appeared in episode 5. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 40 m *Weight: 100 kg ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Planet Bira History Ultraseven On the way to the Ultra Garrison's base a high ranking official, Dr. Yushima, was carrying a new pair of gadgets that would help amplify the Ultra Garrison's range of detection. Little did he know that his jet escort was paused in time by Alien Bira. That night while he was being kept guard by the Ultra Garrison, Alien Bira used the television screen to persuade the official to sabotage the Ultra Garrison from the inside out with limited possession of him and sabotage the gadgets. This would prove effective as the radar dish's controls inside the base were set aflame that morning, allowing the official a perfect distraction to receive more orders. Dan saw this and tackled the official, but was placed in a holding cell due to lack of evidence. Suddenly, Alien Bira summoned his section ships to invade as the official tried to sabotage one of the Ultra Garrison's fighters, but Dan managed to turn into Ultraseven, escaped the cell, and stopped him with the Emerium Ray, knocking him out and preventing any sabotage. The Ultra Garrison and Ultraseven began firing their lasers and Emerium Ray, respectively, until the middle section ship section crashed and forced Alien Bira to grow and fight Ultraseven. While he was able to land a few hits and dodge Ultraseven's Paralyze Beam, it was not enough to save Alien Bira as the Eye Slugger severed him from his tail and was set aflame from his last section ship falling on him. Trivia *Voice Actor: Mahito Tsujimura *Alien Bira was operated as a marionette. *Alien Bira was seen in one of the stock footages of Ultraseven in Ultraman 80 episode 45. Here he oddly has Kingsaurus III's roar. *Although not physically seen, Alien Bira is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Alien Bira's motif is based on ibacus, a species of slipper lobster traditionally fished off the coast of Nagasaki. Powers and Weapons *Levitation: Alien Bira possesses a strange form of levitation using his tail. *Section Ships: Alien Bira has a few space ships that allow him to use a ray that can pause time except those who Alien Bira wants to communicate with, communicate via television and announcer screens, fire his mouth beam that can travel through screens and sabotage devices, allow limited possession of humans, and fire lasers at enemies. These ships have sections attached to them to prevent instant destruction. *Mouth Beam: Alien Bira can fire a yellow beam from his mouth. *Growth: Alien Bira can grow from human sized to around that of Ultraseven's. *Toxic Gas: Alien Bira can spew yellow toxic gas from his mouth. levitate.gif|Levitation Alien Bira Section Ships.png|Section Ships mouthbeam.gif|Mouth Beam gas.gif|Toxic Gas Merchandise Alien Bira X-Plus.jpg|X-Plus bira_figure.jpg|Figure of Alien Bira, by Bandai. The 1994 Alien Bira.jpeg|The 1994 Alien Bira figure. Gallery ALIEN-BIRA_II.png Alien Bira 2.jpg|Alien Bira vs Ultraseven Ultraseven-Bira 6.png Ultraseven-Bira 5.jpg Bira 0.jpg Seven vs Bira 2.jpg ALIEN-BIRA I.png BIRA-GAS.jpg Bira.png|Bira appearing in a stage show for the first time. Shrimpy.jpg alienvilla.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Crustacean Kaiju